


caught out

by Buywood



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: M/M, makroh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buywood/pseuds/Buywood
Summary: written by (anon) request:Iroh II comes to work with Mako on something at the police station, and their coworkers find out they're dating.
Relationships: Iroh II/Mako (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	caught out

“Copy that.” the man turned, saluted, and stood waiting. 

“Go ahead, soldier.”

“Sir, General Iroh the second, sir! The Republic City Police Department has requested your help with the recent series of murders.”

Iroh II sighed, and wished actively for both a name that did not require the clarification of “the second” (no matter how grateful he was for the honor it brought, it was still a pain) and soldiers that were just slightly calmer. Just slightly. 

“I’ll head over immediately. And there’s no need to use my full name. Or two “sir”s for that matter. Thank you.”

“Yes, sir.” He turned and left, leaving Iroh II to his thoughts. 

“Head for Republic City, captain. Once you drop me off, proceed as scheduled.”

“Yes, sir. Setting course now.”  
\----  
Iroh II was wearing his nice uniform. Not that it mattered, of course. Well, more like it wasn’t for any out-of-the-ordinary, not-your-typical-reason reason. It was an important visit. Important clothes for an important visit. That was all. 

Still, Mako couldn’t stop grinning. 

He knew Iroh II had worn it for him.   
\----  
“Looks like Cause of Death was asphyxiation, possibly some sort of necklace or tie was used to strangle the person from behind.”

“Has anything come back from forensics yet?” The sound of gloves snapping as they were pulled onto hands, and Mako felt, instead of saw, the presence of Iroh II next to him. 

“Nothing from the bigger tests. Preliminary results, and details found at the crime scene,” Mako gestured at the area around them. “Indicate a similar perpetrator, but fingerprint dusting and others haven’t come back yet.”

“So nothing substantial.”  
Mako shook his head, still determined not to look at Iroh II. “Nope. Nothing substantial.”

“Sir!” Mako and Iroh II turned together, rising from their crouched positions to look at the young officer. “Er, sirs. Someone’s just called in another death - sounds like the same person.”

“Is it far?” Iroh II asked, and this time Mako did look. This time he couldn’t look away. 

“Is that alright with you?” Iroh II was asking.

“Yes, of course.” Mako hadn’t quite caught what was said, but he had a general idea of what was going on. He knew he and Iroh II were heading to the next scene while forensics finished up here; he could ask Iroh II to fill him in on the way. 

They still hadn’t told many people they were dating. The Fire Family knew, and the Krew knew, but they still weren’t a public couple. Both were fine with being one, when it came down to it- they just didn’t feel like actively announcing it (“Hello, we’re dating.”) was the best use of their time.

But that didn’t matter right now. What mattered was the ever-increasing number of murder cases popping up in Republic City - all with increasingly obvious clues linking them together. The way the victims were killed, for one - but also little things, like which district. They hadn’t found anything that hinted at the identity of the killer; that’s why Iroh II was here. He was military, yes, but a brilliant detective as well; they were lucky to have him here. 

They got in the police satomobile, the doors clicking as they shut. A metal partition was between them and the driver, weight somewhere between thick and thin. 

“What is it we are heading to do?” Mako his head over, nearer Iroh II, and couldn’t stop himself from grinning when their eyes met. 

“I knew it. I knew you weren’t paying attention.” Iroh II grinned, eyes full to the brim with quiet laughter. 

“Yeah, I know. Not the best move.” A pause. “Are you going to answer?”

Iroh II laughed. “Nope. You’ll have to figure it out once we get where we’re going.”

Mako glared, and Iroh II glared back. Light, playful glares that had no real weight behind them. 

“I know you’re kidding. Stop pulling my leg.”

“I’m not kidding. You’re really going to have to figure it out.”

Another pause, then another grin split Mako’s face. “You weren’t listening either.”

It wasn’t a question, but Iroh II still opened his mouth in defense, his fish-out-of-water expression eliciting another hearty laugh from Mako, and a sigh from Iroh II. 

“We are incredible detectives.”

“The best,” Iroh II agreed. 

\----

“Sirs. The scene is this way. Spare gloves and shoe covers are there, in case you don’t have any on you.”

The easy mirth from earlier dampened by work, Iroh and Mako dutifully headed over to grab shoe covers - both of them had brought gloves of their own. 

“Anything different about this one, officer?”

The young officer leading them up the stairs shook her head. “No, General. Cause of death appears to be asphyxiation, but beyond that it’s hard to say. Forensics is still finishing up at the last scene.”

Mako saw Iroh II nod, and felt himself nodding as well. Neither of them had suspected it would be different from the other deaths, but it was still unfortunate that it was confirmed. 

Sighing, Mako climbed the stairs, the presence of Iroh II behind him comforting. This case wasn’t going to go away quickly, no matter how much he wished - or didn’t - that it would. 

\----

“We’ll notify you both immediately when - if - something comes up. Have a good evening, General. Detective.”

Mako and Iroh II nodded at the officer before heading out. Despite the recent murders and the weight death carried, they’d arranged to eat at a pasta place nearby, one Mako loved spending time at. Bustling and homely, the warm light that seeped through the front windows always drew people to it like moths. Had drawn him, when he was younger. Still did. 

“So,” Iroh II smiled. “This is one of your favorite restaurants, correct?”

Mako shook his head in disbelief. He had mentioned that months ago, back when they’d first started dating, as part of the get-to-know-you process. He couldn’t believe Iroh II had remembered it. “Yes. Lots of people’s favorites, actually.”

“Well. It’s special to you, so I’m sure I’ll love it.” 

Mako rolled his eyes and grinned, linking his hand in Iroh II’s. “I’m sure you will.”

\----

Two hours, several platefuls of food, and a baguette later, Mako and Iroh II headed home for the night. They walked hand in hand, letting their joyful laughs echo, grins lingering on their faces long after they fell asleep. 

\----

Walking into the police department next morning was like jumping into frigid water. 

“Hey, Mako. Happy for you,” said an officer.

“I think it’s great, man,” said another. Everyone else he passed uttered some variation of the phrase, leaving him with a bewildered expression etched onto his face. 

The minute he got near Lin - Iroh II was with her - he said, “What-” 

“When were you going to tell us you two were dating?” demanded Lin, hands on her hips in what he hoped was designed as an ironic gesture. 

Mako glanced at Iroh II, finding him looking nervous but steady. “Uh, soon?”

“Well,” she stared. “I’m happy for you two, but if it starts to interfere with your work here, we’ll have a problem.”

“Yes, ma’am,” said both Mako and Iroh II at the same time. 

They turned to each other, grinning fiendishly. They hadn’t been expecting everyone to find out this way, but each could tell the other was happy everything was out in the open. 

“You know,” said Iroh II, grinning. “We really shouldn’t let it interfere with work.”

Mako grinned back, but he knew his boyfriend too well to not see that behind the grin, he was dead serious. “I know, and don’t worry. We won’t let it.”

A different grin appeared on Iroh II’s face, and this one, Mako knew, was hiding nothing. He grinned back. And got to work.

**Author's Note:**

> First writing for this ship, hope it was okay! Leave a kudos or comment! :)))


End file.
